The current method commonly used to layout alphabetically indexed printed references such as dictionaries and thesauruses requires certain steps for a user to look-up an item of interest. This method can become frustrating and time consuming. The invention attacks this problem and simplifies the way the item will be located. This is done by changing the method the pages are sited in those printed references.